Trapped in Dimension X
by BBQbabe
Summary: Mikey pulled a couple harmless pranks that causes him to end up in Dimension X for 4 years. He meets someone that could help him get home, but at what cost. By saving her he may end up rewriting the future and possibly destroy the past.
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN! This is my first story I hope you guys enjoy. Please give me feedback. I am not the best at English, but I enjoy making stories. So if there are grammar issues let me know so i can fix them. Thank you, and enjoy.**

PRESENT-DIMENSION X

I am writing this all down so I don't go insane. I don't know how long it has been for my brothers since I've seen them. Donnie once said that time went by faster here, but by how much. The Kraang are hunting me down daily, but maybe that's because I keep breaking into their labs, taking things, and destroying everything in my path. Hey, I need to annoy someone. Raph would be happy that I am aggravating the Kraang. I've stolen pieces of equipment trying to recreate a dimensional door opener, so that I can get back home. Leo would be happy knowing that I'm not just messing around, that I am prioritizing everything. The only things the Kraang haven't been able to steal from me yet, are my trusty nun-chucks and my orange mask. Which stills smells like pizza. Ohhh, I miss pizza so much. When I get back that is one of the first things I am doing. Eating as much pizza as my stomach can handle.

I have changed so much since the first day I was here. I look into the calm pool of water and I can tell I am not who I used to be. I stand 6 and a half Kraang high or about 6' 5". I have scars that would have never been there if that day had gone differently. If I hadn't played that prank causing the explosion and eventually my deportation from my dimension.

I splashed some of the water on my face. I came through the portal on the day of Kraada. Some type of Kraang holiday, or at least that is what she called it. I have seen four more Kraadas go by so I assume it has been four years for me, but who knows with Kraang time. She had been here years before me, all by herself. We felt we were on the verge of finding the key to opening a door to my dimension, but the key has seemed to get farther and farther away. She said she was sent here by a man who wanted to harm her father.

As I watched her fill her canteen, it bothered me how she had lasted on her own for so many years by herself. She was only 10 years old, when she arrived and she was 15 when I arrived. She must have been so scared. I paused for a moment just watching this human who against all odds lasted all these years against the Kraang without being mutated or killed. She was so graceful as she kneeled by the pond. Her long auburn hair laced into a thick, delicate braid that flowed to the middle of her back, tied with a simple purple ribbon. Her deep brown eyes, that intently focused on the task at hand. Her yellow long sleeved turtleneck fit to her every curve. I let my eyes follow it all the way down to her waist where it was tucked into her ripped, stained blue jeans. Her waist seemed to be so small, like her belt was just too tight. Her belt seemed to glow at times, the color looked similar to the color of mutagen. She looked like a venus fly trap; so pretty to look at, but don't get too close. She was always packing heat. A long ebony bo staff, with purple tape wrapped around the middle of it, secured safely to her back. She also has a pair of metallic fans, with flowers delicately painted on it. Don't take them for granted, if you are on the receiving end of one. You might as well just get in the casket and save her some time.

"-do you think? Mikey? Mikey!" She was looking up at me now with a hand on her hip.

"What?" I tried to act innocent, but she knew. She always knew, sort of like April. April always knew when I would start daydreaming.

"Do you think what we need to power the D.D.O. (Dimension Door Opener) is a couple fuses or a little bit of mutagen. We only have one device, so we need to be sure, so we don't have to start from square one." She just looked at me waiting for my answer, but it was so late I didn't want to think. I would really like to sleep and decide in the morning.

"Let's wait til morning to decide. We had a big day taking down the research lab and taking out those Kraang. Let's get some sleep." I expected some long speech about how important it was, but it never came.

"Yeah, that sounds good." She walked away towards her corner and got settled into her make-shift bed. It wasn't too comfortable it was just a couple sheets laid on the ground.

I walked to my bed and sat looking at my weapon and mask. That day's memory coming back in waves that hit me hard with emotions. All of this could have been avoided, if things were said and done just a couple moments sooner or a couple moments later...


	2. Chapter 1

4 YEARS EARLIER-HOME DIMENSION

"Mikey!" Raph came running out of the bathroom, wearing a sharpie marker mustache. I was strategically already hiding behind the couch. He looked around like Rahzar looking for my bone to break. Wait until he sees his shell. I peeked over the couch at the same moment he looked in my direction. Crud. I took off around the lair, with Raph on my heels.

I took a corner too sharp and ran smack dab into Splinter and Leo. "Watch where you are going, Mikey!" Leo said to me clearly flustered. Splinter raised an eyebrow at me, his ear twitching slightly.

I shook it off, got back up, and ran for the safety of Donnie. Splinter and Leo followed Raph into the lab. Donnie had been working on some Kraang tech for the past couple of weeks. As I scanned the room for a place to hide, I noticed Donnie at his desk fiddling over a shiny piece of Kraang tech. I stopped on the other side of desk clearly out of the way from Raph, using Donnie as a turtle-shield. Donnie was straining to see something too small for eyes to see.

"Mikey!" Oops, he too close. that can be fixed though. I grabbed one of Donnie's egg smoke bombs.

"Booyakasha!" I threw at Raph's feet, engulfing Raph and Donnie in the purple, glowing smoke. Donnie dropped what he was working on, and Raph bumped a couple beakers over onto the device Donnie dropped. As the guys were fanning the smoke away noticed it to start glowing. That was not and Donnie saw it too and backed away as fast as possible. I wasn't so lucky.

The explosion whipped through the whole lair like a mini earthquake. A purple portal like door opened near the wall and it felt like it was pulling things into it. Pieces of trash went in the atmosphere from Dimension X and we were starting to feel the pull of it I grabbed onto the desk. Raph and Donnie secured themselves to pipes on the ceiling. Splinter was out of the room so I believe he was safe.

"Grab your breathing devices!' We got to the point to keep them on our belts just in case. I put mine in the guys were moving towards Leo and away from the portal. The desk started moving towards the portal. I looked up at the guys. They were in the door frame and it was time slowed down to almost a hault as I studied them. Raph's face for once had terror as he looked towards me. Donnie was looking around trying to find a way to get to me. Leo was looking at me with almost as much fear as Raph. They had seen me go in a portal once before, but this time it would be even harder for them to get to me. My hand was slipping, the last thing I heard was my brothers yelling my name as I was pulled deeper into the purplish-pink vortex of a portal. I watched the portal close in front of me.

"Donnie, open it back up!" Raph yelled at the purple-masked brother.

"I can't I wasn't even close to opening it up. That was the last piece of portal devices we took from Kraang. It will take a while," Donnie was clearly upset that it was going to take a while. "I will start immediately trying to find a way to Mikey."

Raph looked like he was about to hit Donnie, but Leo stepped in. "Calm down, Raph. Donnie what do you need to get started?" As the boys started talking over what they needed Splinter was frozen to what just took place. Memories flashing at him so fast. He lost his wife to Shredder's hand, his daughter mutated by Shredder using Kraang technology, and now his son kidnapped to Dimension X. He didn't know how much more he could take.

4 YEARS EALIER-DIMENSION X

I looked around to see where I had been dropped off. It looked the same as the last time, but with Dimension X you could never be sure where you were located. I started to get amunition and food. I needed to focus, which shouldn't be too hard since here I am a geinus. After a couple of hours of messing around testing out my skills. I started to feel a presence as I thoguht I got a lock on where it was when a huge Rocktopus came out of no where. I was just about to take it down when a figure came out of no where. Her yellow turtle-neck flashed by like a blaster gun beam. She was like a blurr using a katana to make the Rocktopus flinch away causing a clear shot to the mop creature that lured defenseless meals for the Rocktopus. As the large creature disappeared out of veiw, she landed in front of me. She looked up at me with deep brown eyes through a pitch black mask tied abruptly behind her head.

She walked up to me casually and just smiled. She started to say something, but once she gave me the once over the smile dropped from her face. "What are you doing here, Mikey?" Wait? How did she know my name?

"Do I know you?" I was quiet confused. She walked over to one of the many blue crystal trees. She sang a sad melody. I watched as multiple crystals broke off without exploding.

"The softer the notes the more crystals that will break off." Answering my question before even speaking it. maybe she could read my mind. She looked at me and said, "I didn't read your mind. I am just giving you some tips."

"You know my name. What is yours?" She froze for second and then went back to work. I knew she had heard me so I waited. She turned and looked at me.

"Dona."


	3. Chapter 2

HOME DIMENSION-1 MONTH AFTER THE ACCIDENT

Donnie had been working in his lab all night. He would usually pull three all-nighters and then crash. He hadn't left his lab for anything really. He was too focused on trying to bring his baby brother back. Every time he thought he was close to a solution. It would end up being another failed project.

Leo and Raph were talking with Casey and April about convincing Donnie to go on a scouting mission tonight. When they heard an explosion erupt from Donnie's lab. They heard him curse and his door flew open, smoke billowing out. He came out coughing. They ran to him, worried that another portal was going to claim another turtle. Donnie was clearly agitated.

"Maybe? You should take a break." April suggested trying to get her friend to relax by placing her hand on his shoulder.

"No! You guys don't understand." Everyone looked solemnly at each other.

"We do under-," Raph was cut off. He did not like being cut off, but he gave his brother a pass. Ralph always blew up, it was Donnie's turn to let out some steam.

"The last time we were there we found out that the Kraang's dimensional time goes by faster than our dimension. So one month for us could be a couple months to a couple years for Mikey. Think about that on his own... For years. I can't let him stay that way. Not there. When he left Leo you were the oldest and we were all the same age, but the longer he stays in Dimension X... He could be in his twenties in just a couple short months for us." Everyone let this sink in. It was not a pleasant thought, to think that when Mikey came back he may be older and more mature and... Not the Mikey they were so accustomed to.

"We were going to go break in to TCRI and grab some stuff. Why don't you come along, that way we know what to take and what to break." Casey placed his hand on Donnie's shoulder. Donnie eyed him, but saw the sincereness in his face. Casey understood that right now everyone was taking a blow at Mikey being gone. No one could know that Splinter was taking it the hardest.

DIMENSION X-1 YEAR AFTER THE ACCIDENT

Dona threw another crystal, I caught it easily. "So tell me."

"Really you aren't going to drop this?" She was going to soon realize I am the King of being annoying and that I will get the information I am looking for eventually. She had opened the door to my burating by stating 'Mikey, you are more irritating than my cousin, Miley." Are you kidding you don't say something like that and not expect to have questions asked. I have talked about my family a lot, but that was the first tidbit of info letting me know she even had a family.

I made my eyes as big as possible making my best pouting face. She groaned and looked down.

"I have four cousins, an annoying friend, and a little brother." I could tell that she missed them. She continued, "We aren't the most normal family, but hey what family is. Right?" She smiled at me, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

I balanced one of the crystals on my nose. "So your little brother, what is he like?"

She chuckled, "Oh, he is... was a handful. Always coming in causing something to spill or making a mess of my paperwork. You know little brother stuff."

"So are you... were you the oldest before you came here?" She was fiddling with her mask twisting it and then untwisting it.

"No, it went Raven, the twins: Lily and Kris, Me, Miley, CJ, and then my little brother DJ." She smiled with each name. I could tell she was recalling all her memories with her family.

"So what were they like? I mean I have described my family. Raph the hot-head, Leo the leader, Donnie the brain. One word to describe each one. Go." I gave her my best smile to encourage her.

She chuckled and looked down defeated. "Raven, Lily, Kris, Miley, and I are technically the same age. We were just born a couple weeks apart. Raven would be the hot-headed bodyguard. Lily is the complete opposite of Kris. She is calm and collective. He..." she groaned and looked at me with a smile, "He got into trouble... A lot of trouble, but he was always good in a fight, never let his guard down for anything. Not even a pretty face. Miley, well, Miley is kind of like you. She is the 'Let's all relax guys. So what, the Kraang could break down our door at any moment, but lets just take a moment and enjoy some pizza." I looked up and we shared the same thought. Pizza, oh, how we miss it.

We sat quietly just thinking about our own dimensions and our families. We didn't know how, but we were going to find someway home. No matter what it took.


	4. Chapter 3

HOME DIMENSION-2 MONTHS AFTER THE ACCIDENT

Donnie threw another wadded up failed blueprint into his trashcan. He pulled his mask off and rubbed at his temples. He didn't know if he was ever going to be able to bring his brother back. He rolled his chair over to his computer and pulled up a file labeled "Mikey". He clicked the first file link. When it popped up it showed a short home video of Mikey sparring Raph. Raph was getting angry because Mikey wouldn't stay in one place long enough for Raph to get a clean hit. Mikey eventually finished Raph off, by throwing his nun-chucks and having them wrap around Raph's leg and pulling his other nun-chuck around Raph's throat making Raph forfeit. Donnie chuckled. Mikey's first victory over Raph and they just happened to get it on tape. The next video started immediately. It showed April letting some steam out on the punching bag, when Mikey came running around the corner with a smile that looked like the cat that ate the canary. You hear in the background something falling, water spilling and then a distinct voice yelling Mikey's name. Casey Jones came running around the corner completely soaked. His skull face-paint dripping down his face. The camera had started shaking because Donnie had started laughing.

Donnie paused the next video on Mikey's face and looked back over at his work desk. He wasn't anywhere near bringing his brother back, but he wasn't going to give up. Donnie noticed movement and looked over toward the door to see April coming in and shutting the door behind her. Donnie smiled, "What's up? Casey and Raph fighting over who is stronger again."

"No... Ok yes, but it is who could kill a Kraang faster. Leo went to start supper. It'll be here in 30 minutes or less." April smiled at her joke. Leo was a horrible cook. They found this out after he almost burnt the kitchen down. April thought about everything that had changed in the past month. She had been helping Donnie and then everything changed between them because of one slip. "Any lucky yet?" She motioned over to his desk.

Donnie spun his chair toward his desk. April could tell he looked defeated. "Everything I have tried as a power-source has failed. Mutagen, electricity, a part of the crystal Mikey got from the last trip to Dimension X. Failed. Failed. Failed." Donnie whipped his arm across the desk, sending everything flying. Donnie started rubbing his temples. April put her hands on his shoulders, he started to pull away trying to just wallow in his feelings. April wasn't going to allow that and yanked his back so that it was pressed against the back of his chair.

She leaned down, her lips inches from his ear. "You need to relax. You'll think of something. Maybe you just need something to get your mind off all of this. Then, when you go back your looking from a new perspective." April started massaging his shoulders and back. Donnie groaned at how good it felt, like the first time they had kissed... And every time after that. April spun his chair around so she was looking at him. "Listen you will find a way to bring Mikey home..." She wrapped her arms around his neck and smirked, "That or... Mikey is going to find a way home. You did say Mikey was a guineas in Dimension X." Donnie wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in to press his lips against hers.

Donnie's lab door swung open and slammed against the wall. "Donnie where is your stopwatch? Casey thinks he can pin me under 15 seconds." Raph laughed and started looking for the stopwatch.

"I can! Hey guys, whatcha up to." Casey came in noticing the closeness between April and Donnie.

DIMENSION X-2 YEARS AFTER THE ACCIDENT

"Mikey, get it from the right. I'll attack the left. Watch the control panel!" I watched her swing her nun-chucks around the Traang's left arm pulling it behind his back. I swung my nun-chucks around his right leg pulling hard. Making him stagger closer and closer to the void's edge. Just as we got to the edge I released him from my hold. Dona pulled back on the nun-chucks making Traang pull forward. She released her hold and pushed off his back doing a back-flip and landing on feet. It was a crazy move like she was part cat. Traang went tumbling over in defeat.

"I was watching the panel. It's kind of important!" I pulled it out of my bag showing it to her in its perfect condition.

"Ok. Ok, I see it is still in good condition. Just be careful we need it to try and get home." She gave me a slight smile. "Ok, let's get back to camp." She swung from tree to tree using her nun-chucks. She flew through the trees as if she had wings holding her up.

When we got to camp, we sat and ate before starting on the big problem at hand. We ate quietly both just calculating how we were going to put the pile of pieces together. Dona had a Kraang portal device that was completely destroyed. We were using it as a guideline to how to create ours, but things weren't going well. it kept on back-firing. Literally blowing up in our faces. I was snapped from my thoughts by Dona's voice. "If my dad was here he would have it fixed within a couple of days." She groaned and put hands to her temples. I wanted to comfort her, but I felt the same way. If Donnie was here he would have it completely done. It would be done twice as fast if her dad and Donnie worked together.

"Don't worry we'll figure things out." I looked down and got an idea we hadn't had a relaxing day in a while. "Hey, how about tomorrow we go for a swim. The ponds not that far away. It give us a break and it isn't like one day is going to be the difference between us going home or not." She stop rubbing her temples and looked up at me. I don't know what it was about those eyes, but I felt a connection to her somehow. It wasn't like I liked her, like Donnie looks at April. It was more like a sibling connection, like the way Leo looked at Raph, Donnie, and I. The way of always wanting to protect his family.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. But if ends up keeping us trapped here I am going to tie you to the back of a Rocktopus. Got it?" She smirked at me. I knew she was serious, but we needed a break. It wouldn't be the first time she has tied me to something for payback over a prank I did.

That night I think slept the best knowing that tomorrow was going to be relaxing no fighting for our lives, no scouting. Just acting like teenagers. In two weeks it would be my brothers mutation day for me. I will be turning 18, which is kind of funny to think about. I am officially the oldest. I don't know how old my brothers are, but I am sure nothing has changed much. Leo hopefully isn't trying to cook or I will be coming home to no kitchen. Donnie will be in his lab working on a retro-mutagen. Raph will be hanging with Casey challenging each other to some new stunt. April will be her motherly self trying to keep the guys from falling into trouble, but as usual she will fail. Raph and Casey couldn't seem to stay out of trouble. Always having something chase them down. And Master Splinter... Master Splinter is probably in his room meditating. I miss my father the most.

Dona thoroughly confused me. It has been two years and she has only talked about her family once in detail. Other times like today she only mentions things like her dad fixing things. Did she not trust me yet or maybe if she talked about her family it would be too real that they are growing up with out her. They are making memories with her. I watched her sleep. Letting my eyes follow her from the tip of her brunette braid to the tips of her yellow laces on her black tennis shoes. I glanced over at her green duffelbag that held all her weapons. She said that when she got thrown through the portal her family and her had been in battle. That is why she had so many weapons, but something felt off. I mean who brings a bo staff, nun-chucks, a katana, a couple sais, and metal fans. That is alot of weapons for one battle. Then again my brothers and I brought a lot of weapons when we would fight the Kraang. Maybe that is what the big fight was about they had been fighting the Kraang.

Dona turned in her sleep. I could see tear stains on her cheeks. She never revealed her feelings while she was awake. I could tell she missed her family, but I think she gave up hope of returning home along time ago. I believe she thought she was going to be forever trapped in Dimension X.


	5. Chapter 4

HOME DIMENSION-3 MONTHS AFTER THE ACCIDENT

As Raph and Casey were letting out a little stress crushing kraang brains, Donnie was trying to piece together part of a portal device with some military grade scrap-metal. April and Leo were meditating. Splinter was in his room looking down at a small picture with it edges frayed. It was of the turtle gang when they were little. Splinter recalled finding that old Polaroid camera with one last picture ready to be taken. It had taken forever to get them all sitting perfectly, and of course at the last moment Mikey had moved causing the picture not to show four smiling turtles. The picture in his paw showed a young, purple-masked turtle showing a large smile with a single tooth missing, Donnie had found an old broken microscope and had wanted to try to repair it. Splinter had told he could only if he smiled in for photo. The young, blue-masked turtle had his arms behind his back, standing straight and posed. Even at a young age Leo had shown maturity beyond his years. Splinter knew deep down that it would have always ended up being Leo as the leader, but the funpart had been that Leo hadn't known he had that quality. The larger of the turtles, wearing a red mask, had his arms folded across his chest and was grimacing because he could feel someone goofing off behind him. Splinter smiled when his eyes landed on the last and littlest of turtles, Mikey. At the last moment he had moved to where he was making bunny ears behind Raph's head he also was wearing his biggest and brightest of smiles as he screamed his little phrase for the first time. Splinter had been so caught off guard since that was the first time they had heard him speak. Splinter chuckled at that thought and realized that Mikey hadn't stopped talking since. Splinter could tell that the silence was getting to everyone, but wasn't in the mood for giving any advice to lift up everyone's spirits. April had been of a real help in their time of crisis. She brought pizza

for everybody and has playeda couple pranks trying to lighten the mood around here. As Master Splinter placed the small picture of his sons with the picture of his family when he was human, he heard a yell come from Donnie's lab. "What happened?" Leo looked frantically at his younger brother who had been thrown across his lab into the opposite wall.

"It was nothing. I just put the wrong wires together. No big." Donnie stood up and wiped himself off and walked back to his desk as if nothing happened.

"How close are you?" April was nervous to ask. The last time someone asked Donnie had literally thrown a beaker at Casey, but maybe it was just because it was Casey. Casey and Raph had been going out nightly and April understood why. Raph thought it was his fault that their annoyingly, adorable little brother was gone.

"I think so. I have been looking at some of the paperwork that we took from the Kraang's and I think I have a lead to how to open a portal, but there is a chance it will take a little longer to pinpoint the right dimension. It is very complicated, especially for a teenager!" Donnie picked a couple papers up and studied them, when the clock caught his attention. "Hey, you guys hungry?"

"Yeah, pizza?" April glanced over at Leo and Splinter, each giving a nod and smile. "We can call Casey and Raph and have them pick it up on their way home." Leo and Splinter left, leaving Donnie and April alone. April smiled as she watched her beloved purple-masked boyfriend study the pages of the Kraang reports. She glided over to the door and shut it, turning on her heel looking hungrily towards Donnie.

Donnie took a breath, "April, you know maybe if we looked over this a littler closer we discover the key to all of this." Donnie had gone back into his little world of equations and solutions, when he felt a hand sliding up and across his shoulder. A chill went down his spine when the hand followed all the way to the knot of his mask. He chuckled, "What are you doing?" April tightened her grip around the ends of his mask trying to pull him away from his desk.

"You know." A giggle escaped April's lips. Donnie turned to look at April, her hand still tightly gripped to the knot of Donnie's mask. He let his eyes take in the whole picture of perfection. April was wearing a purple long sleeved shirt under a bright orange tank-top, her normal jean shorts with black leggings under the shorts. She had

replaced her regular yellow t-shirt with an orange tank-top as a way to keep Mikey around in another manner. she wrapped her arms around his head, but had to stand on her the tips of her toes just to reach her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in closer. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes. Those eyes that made him feel as if anything could happened. He pulled her in closer, closing the distance between them.

April's lips were so small but they let her move over his with a fluid motion, as if their lips were dancing. Their first kiss flashed eck to her memory of how it happened, how it felt. She had been helping Donnie in his lab. She walked over to clean up some trash from his desk, when he stood up and turned not knowing she had been there. It had been when he was locking himself up in his lab working nonstop trying to find a way to bring his brother home. She tripped and he reached out and prevented her falling. When he pulled her back up, April had instinctively taken a step forward causing their lips to touch and they froze. Every kiss after has sent what felt like electricity up and down her spine, which felt so exhilarating to her. They stayed in that moment not moving, just staring into one another's eyes until the pizza got there.

"So, how was the patrol?" Leo glanced at Casey's new black eye. Casey glanced over at Raph and looked back to his pizza. "It was good, could have gone better." He looked around at the curios looks he was receiving. "Hey, it isn't like I haven't gotten scraped up from patrols before." He shoved another bite of pizza into his mouth.

"Casey just got in a little over his head." Raph implied as if there was more to the story.

When everyone was done eating and was getting ready for bed. Casey walked April home. April turned on Casey, "What happened tonight?" Casey knew she was going to give in easy.

Casey rubbed the back of his neck, "I kind of said that... That there was no Mikey has lasted this long in Dimension X." April'smouth dropped. "Raph hit me and we got into a tussle over it."

"Why would you say that?" April was flabber-gasted that those words had just been said.

"Oh come on! Donnie said it himself for us its been 3 months, but who knows how long its been for Mikey. He couldn't have lasted this long on his own, with all those Kraang." April didn't want to talk to Casey anymore. She wished she hadn't asked.

When they got to April's house, she slammed the door on Casey. She exhaled deeply, leaning against the door, "He has to come home he just has to." She hit her knees crying.


	6. Chapter 5

DIMENSION X-3 YEARS SINCE THE ACCIDENT

Dona chuckled, "Alright watch carefully, so you don't your hand... Again." She was showing me how she fought with her katana. She moved elegantly like she was dancing. "Now you try." She handed me her weapon, and again slicing myself, yet again. I was starting to look like a mummy.

"Alright, I think I will stick to my trusty nun-chucks. They haven't hurtme yet." As I swung them around, one caught me in the side of my head. "Ouch!" Dona started laughing.

We had decided to take one day a week to relax and take a breathe. It was definately keeping our heads level. We had to start doing it more frequently than before. We used to relax one day a month, but that didn't work. A couple months ago Dona blew up. I mean literally the D.D.O. (Dimension Door Opener) blew up. She lost it, she just started throwing things. Things had really leveled out. We were still working on the device. We had an idea thatis pretty crazy, but pretty simple. The last time my brothers and I had been here we just ran in and closed all the portals. Of course jumping out of the one we needed. The difference there is two of us and there was five of us last time.

"Hey, so what do think about us sparring a bit. I would hate for you to get rusty." She could take me down easy, which was quite aggrivating since she is half my size.

"Yeah, let's do this." I was gonna win this time. I had a good feeling. Before I knew it I was on the ground trying to catch my breath. I looked at Dona, "Are you sure your human? Your more like super human."

Dona laughed, "My uncle taught me how to fight where your opponent does't even see it coming. He was pretty cool about teaching me all the ways to fight. Especially if the other guy is fighting dirty." I looked up at her expecting her to realize she had started talking about her family. I glanced down, I wonder how much she willlet slide today.

"So... Your is your family tightly knit." Dona gave me a quizical look. "So your family is close." She chuckled.

"Yeah, we were as close as a family can be." She smiled and looked down at her katana, "My uncle made this for me. He said that this was going to be a strong and sturdy weapon as long as I never lost faith in myself." Dona flipped the blade back and forth in her hand.

"Can you please tell me why you took all these weapons into one fight? It has been bothering me. It just seems strange to bring all these weapons into a battle when you really only needed one or two." I looked at her as she debated the question. I was getting anxious maybe I pushed too far, if she stops talking about her past altogether, I think I will just start making my own stories about her and her family. Yeah, she will definately end up with an aunt who killed a man just to see him die.

She groaned, "We were doing a routine patrol. My cousins and I were supposed to go check the streets for movement, then come home. We came across a meeting. We called my dad immediately, because of the people who were meeting up. There was Purple Dragon members-"

"Wait, you know the Purple Dragons?" How was that possible?

"Yeah, anyway there was also some bad mutants who worked for the Foot clan-" She groaned when I cut her off again.

"Wait! You know the Foot clan?"

"Stop interrupting." She glared at me. "Yes, I know the Foot clan. And some Kraang were there. They were planning on getting revenge on our parents for years of humiliating defeats. I had my duffel with me because usually when my cousins and I go out. Nothing is going on we spar so that we don't have to go home yet. And I usually spar everybody, that is why I have many different weapons. When our parents arrived, my father once he analized the situation. He decided that we should get as much information, but we were not going to fight that night. The thing was it had been a trap. A mutant came from behind knocking most of us into the middle of the bad guys." She hesitated, looking down to her feet. This was hard for her, "Everyone started fighting, my cousins were beating the Purple Dragon members to a pulp, my uncles were fighting the mutants, my dad was fighting a couple Kraang. I had been fighting a few foot-bots, when a man in metal armor and a metal helmet came up behind me. He grabbed me by the throat." Tears started to form, she was trying not to cry, but there was no stoping it. All of this built up emotions were finally going to overflow. "He lifted me off the ground, and I fought my hardest to get free. He yelled at my family, told them if they didn't stop fighting he would kill me. Well, everyone stopped fighting. the man smiled and kept his word he didn't kill me. He gave an order to one of the Kraang to open a portal to anywhere. I watched my father's face as I was thrown in, my duffelbag strapped to my back. I wached my mother fall to her knees as I went in. I will never forget the reactions from my family as I was thrown into the portal. The worst part was the man laughed as I fell through. He was heartless and when I get back I will kill him for doing that to my family." She slammed her fist into one of the trees nearby. That sounded like Shredder, how is that possible? Shredder threw her through a portal. So my brothers and I aren't the only ones fighting Shredder. I watched as she tried to calm down.

"Dang, that really sucks. No wonder you didn't want to talk aboutit. I'm really sorry, but killing Shredder isn't the way to make him pay. Revenge is never the answer. It just adds fuel to the fire." I was trying to make her feel better, but I could tell she was recieving the few words of wisdom. That didn't mean it made the pain go away.

She took a breath, "I know, I just wish... I just miss them. And the longer we are here the more it hurts to think about my family." She looked away from me, but I caught a glimpse of a tear rolling down her cheek. She tried changing the topic, and I let her because now I knew why she was like a fortress. Not wanting to let anyone in, because they would see she was hurting badly. "Why don't we get some pieces for the D.D.O. (Dimension Door Opener)? You know break in, take some stuff, you know the usual." She smiled at me, tears wiped away.

"Yeah, let's go. I think if we could get some fuses. There is the possibility that it won't blow up this time."

She chuckled, "Yeah, and this time you will start it up. That way if it blows up, your the one who is thrown into a tree." She took off for the closest Kraang building near.


	7. Chapter 6

DIMENSION X-PRESENT-4 YEARS AFTER THE ACCIDENT

This plan is so stupid. How did I let her convince me this was going to work? Donnie would definately say this plan was irrational. This plan is either going to somehow work or we are going to end up dead. We had gotten intel from listening in on the Kraang's communications, that they were going to be trying to invade dimensions, again.

So I slipped up and thought out loud that they must have some portal devices that they will be using to get there. Dona said we needed to break in destroy them to prevent our worlds from being overrun. If we survive, we'll be sore in the morning.

"Are you ready?" She asked me like she was dreading this as much as I was. I looked into Dona's dark brown eyes. She tried to encourage me by smiling, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. Her belt seemed to be glowing more than usual. What was with that belt? It was like it produced its own light.

I took a breath, "Ready as I'll ever be?" I secured my nunchucks to my belt.

She smiled at me, "Booyakash?" When she said that I felt a tad bit of courage bubble to the surface.

"BOOYAKASHA!" I launched towards the Kraang headquarters in a full sprint with Dona trailing behind me. This plan is so stupid! We are being so stupid running in blind. I guess it doesn't really matter. Everything else we have tried has failed.

As I get closer to the Kraang's headquarters, the building seemed to grow the closer I get. I stopped to catch my breath behind a large rock. Dona stopped next to me, "Should we go from the side or head on?" She looked at me grinning ear to ear, "I don't know about you, but I think it would be fun to try a head-on approache." She was serious, she wanted to run right in letting them know we are here.

"Alright, how about instead we go through that open window." I point towards what looked like a second-floor window that someone had left open. She frowned, "Yeah, I wouldn't believe it myself if I wasn't looking at it." She shook her head and took off towards a tree that was located near the window. Seriously, this was like some corny mystery novel, but something about this seemed too easy. There were no guards at the front door. Why? You would think they would have guards everywhere. I sprinted over to the tree Dona had started climbing. I glanced up and quickly looked down, her jeans were riding up a bit. And since we stayed in shape to keep up against theKraang... What I'm trying to say is she has a nice butt.

"Mikey? You coming or would you like to vacation in Dimension X for another couple months." She sat on a branch, leaning her back against the trunk of the tree.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I started climbing the tree, focusing on each branch so as not to miss. Falling would not be good because if pieces of this tree would break off. It would cause an explosion. That would not be good. This would be over before we even got started.

"Don't fall!" Dona teased, "Be careful!" She was smiling down at me. I don't understand it, she is wearing her yellow turtleneck. Shouldn't she be overheating? I already had built up a sweat from running, so how the heck was she not overheating. "Hey, Mikey, how long do you think we've been gone?" What? Okay, where did that come from? I stopped and looked to where she had been sitting, but she was gone. I looked around for her. She had climbed into the window and was now looking down at me.

"I don't know. I try not to think about it. I figure I will wait til I get home and deal with it then." She chuckled and leaned on the edge of window. I started climbing again, and climbed in through the window. I don't like thinking about it. How long had I been gone? Could it be a couple minutes? Weeks? Months? Leatherhead had only been gone a couple months for us, when we ran into him it looked like he had been there for decades.

We started walking down the hallway, "So... Where should we start?" She glanced at me like I knew where we were located. She just smiled ad waited for my answer. "Or do you want to just start randomly opening doors?'"The second one sounds good to me." We just start walking down this hallway, opening each door and peeking in. The first door had spare parts for the Kraang's robot-bodies. The second door had shelves of DNA samples in beakers. The third door took us off guard, in this room had wall to wall of pictures of my brothers and myself. Some were of us fighting and some were of us just hanging out on roofs. "What in the world?" I looked over at her and she was just as stunned.

"Well, you didn't tell me you were famous with the Kraangs." She chuckled and walked to the control panel. She tapped a couple keys causing more pictures to flash across the screens. Wait a second. Something caught my attention.

"Hey, go back!" She pulled the last video that had flashed by up.

Dona froze as the next images came across the screens. Dona was just staring at the screen in just as much surprise as I was, but her face looked more worried than surprised. On the screen was a group of kids. Infront running ahead of the group was a boy with black hair pulled back into a small ponytail. His face was stern and focused under his dark blue mask. He was slashing through Kraangs with his sais, taking them two at a time. He wore a black muscle shirt and black shorts. Following to his left, was a girl with a light blue mask. Her black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, that flowed to the top of her hips. She was slicing through the Kraangs with her katana like they were butter. She was wearing a green tie-dye one-shoulder top and blue jeans. A blonde girl, in a pink mask, was smashing through Kraangs left and right with her nunchucks. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun. She was wearing a fuschia tank top and black jeans. A small girl came into view at the corner of the screen. She had stopped and turned to look at something. She had fiery red hair pulled into pigtails and she wore a yellow mask. She was dress in a orange t-shirt and a jean skirt that had black leggings underneath. She fought a Kraang off using her bo staff. The staff was taller than she was, but she handled it like it was just an extension of her body. The whole group looked out of place, they were too young to be fighting Kraang. They couldn't have been any older than ten years old. All of a sudden a burnette came into view carrying, what looked to be a five year old boy. And I realized why Dona had froze.

The girl's hair was pulled into a long braid tied at the end was a purple ribbon. She wore a yellow turtleneck and torn, stained blue jeans. She had strapped to her back her green duffel bag and her bo staff. In her arms I could only guess was her brother. Dona froze the screens right as the young burnette turned to the camera showing her face clearly. Her deep brown eyes were peircing through her black mask. This child's face didn't show fear, it showed determination. One thing that caught me off guard, they all had something that glowed. Even the boy in Dona's arms. Dona had her belt. The two with black hair that I assume were the twins had wrist watches that glowed. The blonde had a pendant, and the red-head wore earrings. The little boy in Dona's arms had brown hair, similar to Dona's, but it was short and shaggy looking. He wore a purple t-shirt and jeans. He also wore a watch that glowed. His face showed fear, as he clung to his sister for dear life. He was the only one who was't wearing a mask which was kind of odd. I glanced over at her. She caught my eyes and I knew what we needed to do.

Her fingers started flying over the keys deleting all files on both of our families. All of a sudden a picture of a boy popped up and Dona froze. This boy had dark, dark brown eyes. They were so dark you could mistake them for black. His face was in a grimace, but then again why would you smile for a mugshot. Along with the picture it stated facts about the boy. It also showed that he was in one of the jailcells the Kraang have set up for prisoners. He was located two hallways down, third door on the right. After she looked over the file a second time, her fingers started flying again and they didn't stop til every last file was deleted. "Let's go, we have to make a detour before we go home." She started towards where the boy from the screen was. I watched her walk down the hallway. The file said the boy had been there almost eight and a half years, that wasn't long after Dona had gotten here. Was he a friend of hers? I followed her down the hallways wanting to ask about him, but thought better of it. I figure I will find out when we get to him.

As we got to the third door on our right. Dona took a breath and tapped the keys on the keypad to the right of the door. The door slid open and I heard a rough voice come from inside the room. "I'm not telling you anything about my home." He pretty much yelled it at us. I glanced over at Dona, she looked at me with a smile I had never seen before.

In the room was a single bed, a toilet, and a sink. Sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the wall was an older version of the guy in the file. This guy had wide shoulders, long arms and long legs. His hair was pitch black with a black bandana tied around his head pulling his bangs away from his long face. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with homemade elbow and knee pads. He had blue jeans that were tucked into what looked like boots. These were boots that looked like someone took a hammer to, because they had a wheels that looked like they were nailed to the side of the boots.

"Good, cause I'd have to kill you." She laughed, and he swung around looking at Dona, who had put her hands on her hips. His face turned into a big smile, and it took him less than two steps to get across the jailcell. He picked her up and swung her around.

"It's good to see you. I'm here to rescue you." I laughed and he glanced at me and back to Dona.

"How were you going to rescue me in prison." She quirked her eyebrow up in a quizzical manner.

"Never mind, let's grab my gear and go." He walked over to me and put his hand out to shake mine, "Hi, I'm CJ. It's good to see you Mikey." Whoa, wait how did he know my name. Wait... Dona knew my name also, maybe where they came from they had mind reading abilities. "Alright, my stuff is this way."

"How do you know that?" Dona looked at him with a smile. She had a light in her eyes. It kind of looked like hope. She finally has some one from her home. So she has hope she'll make it home. Either that or she was homesick and having this CJ character she now has a small amount of home again.

"I broke out a couple times. How do you think I made these bad boys?" He motioned towards his skates. Dona rolled her eyes. Dona and I followed CJ to a door, he tapped a couple buttons on the keypad. When the door slid open, there was three Kraang standing there. "Hey, guys that is so nice. You were waiting for me." CJ grabbed a baseball bat and slammed it into the first Kraang's squishy little body, causingthe rest of the body to topple over. I took out the one on the left and Dona took the one on the right.

"You realize we haven't run into one Kraang until after we got you out of the slammer. Why is that?" She looked at him and then to me, "Can you believe this guy? He is like a Kraang magnet." We all laughed. CJ grabbed his bag. "So... Since you've broken out so many times. Do you know wherethey keep the devices to open portals to other dimensions?" He smiled and took off down the hallway. She looked at me, "Why do I feel we'll be leaving this place fighting to the last second?" She smiled at me.

"I don't know, good intuition?" I took off after CJ, with Dona on my feels.

CJ brought us to a railing that looked down on a huge empty room. It had bookcase after bookcase of boxes all labed. "-Kraang has order we take out the dimesion where the ones know as 'the turtles' are." We glanced down, standing right below us were two Kraang. The Kraang walked over to a box, "We must bring these to start the invasion of the place known as 'New York'." Dona looked at me nodded towards them.

I knew what I was to do. I jumped over the railing landing behind the Kraang. "Hey, can I join the party?" I smiled, and they just stared at me in surprise. "No, too bad." I swung my nunchuks at them, taking each down swiftly. Dona and CJ had jumped the railing and were looking at all the portal devices around us. I picked up one of the devices, "Hey, this has been pretty easy. So we should probably destroy the rest of the lot." I motioned with my arm to the rest of the boxes in the room.

"No problem!" CJ reached into his bag and pulled out something that looked like a grenade. He pulled the pin and the threw it far into the room. Oh crud! It was a grenade. He repeated this two more times, one of the grenades blew near a pipeline causing a chain reaction. We ran for it. I activated the dooropener dropped it on the ground as the portal opened.

"Hey, I would love to stayand helpthe Kraang redecorate more, but we gotta get going." Just as I jumped into the portal an explosion erupted closer to us. I glanced back and saw Dona and CJ tumbling behind me. The straps on their bags had gotten attached so they were just a ball of arms and legs,as they tryed to get untangled.


	8. Chapter 7

HOME DIMENSION-PRESENT-FOUR MONTHS AFTER THE ACCIDENT

Casey was trying to beat Raph's high score on the pinball machine. Raph was laughing at Casey's failed attempts. April and Leo had just put two homemade pizzas in the oven. Leo took a slice from one of the two pizzas they had already pulled out of the oven. Donnie was in his lab tweaking. His eyes went wide, "Guys! Guys! Get in here!" Everyone came running in not sure waht to expect. Donnie smiled at everyone, "I think its finished." Everyone looked at each other nervous.

Splinter was the first to speak, "When are you going to test it?" Splinter was trying to stay relaxed, but this had been the first shred of hope he had that his son was going to come home safe.

"Right now, if everyone is ready?" Donnie glanced around and only saw encouraging faces. "Ok, let's do this in the living room. There is a lot less things that can explode in there." Everyone followed Donnie into the pit. Donnie took breath and startedteh machine placing it on the floor. It started to buzz and pop. "Uh, maybe we should all get back?" He motioned for everyone to get to a place they can take hold in case a second portal starts to suck people in. The device started spinning and all of a sudden it just exploded into a blaze. Donnie's eyes went huge, thinking quickly. Donnie ran over and grabbed the fire estinguisher and put the small fire out before it could spread. Donnie rubbed the back of his head and looked at everyone, he was trying not explode himself. "Well, back to the drawing board." He was defeated. He wasn't going to give up, but what else could he do?

"Donnie, its al-," April had started to comfort him when something caught her attention behind Donnie. "Donnie!" She pointed towards the end of the couch, a portal was opening up. She saw Donnie's face it wasn't part of his device malfunctioning. Something was coming through. Donnie walked away from the portal joining everyone in a stance to fight whatever was coming through.

As the protal grew in size, they could hear voices inside it. They waited patiently, seconds seemed to tick into minutes. Then a large, green object came through landing in a crouch position breathing heavily. He stood up and looked around towards the portal. He was waiting for something, but what? This turtle looked familiar, bu it couldn't be Mikey. This guy was too... Too... Ohh, April couldn't put her finger on it. But he was wearing an orange mask, his freckles were numerous across his cheeks and nose. His once innocent sky blues eyes seemed clouded from too many bad memories. Then something else came through the portal landing on the couch in a heap.

"Ouch! Get off of me CJ!" There was two humans fumbling around. It looked as though their bags were hooked together.

The large turtle walked over and leaned on the armrest of the couch, "So I guess you guys are a couple?" He laughed, when he did that. April knew it was Mikey. It just had to be. He had scars up and down his arms and across his chest. His once smooth shell was now chipped and all dull-looking.

"Oh, shut up Mikey!" The guy laughed as he was able to get the bags untangled. He rolled over landing on the ground with a thud. "Oof!"

When April finally found her voice, she stepped towards the turtle cautiosly, "Mikey?" The large turtle, who stood taller than Donnie, turned towards her and smiled.

The turtle glanced over at the two that had come through the portal with him. He looked down, then back up at April, and whispered, "Booyakasha!"


	9. Chapter 8

I watched as April screamed in glee, wrapping her arms around Mikey. Mikey laughed as all his brothers ran at him in a huge turtle hug, even Raph joined in. Casey just stood back in surprise at the fact that Mikey was now a good head taller than him. I looked over at CJ, who was standing next to me watching the scene. CJ had his arms crossed just watching the group. He started to chuckled, I looked back at the scene and laughed. Mikey was in the center of all his friends, yet he stood taller than everybody. Donnie was the only one to come anywhere close to Mikey's height. Mikey looked up at Casey who was just staring at the unusual group.

"Get over here!" Mikey smiled motioning for Casey to join the group. Casey just stood there, which encouraged Mikey to run at Casey full-speed and pick Casey up in a huge bear-hug. Casey squirmed in Mikey's arms. Casey was kicking his feet trying to get them to touch ground again.

"Ok, ok. Put me down." Casey tried to break free, but Mikey's grip was too tight. "Dude, let go." Mikey chuckled and dropped Casey. Casey grabbed at his ribs, "Wow, looks like you finally found your strength."

CJ tried to muffle his laughter and elbowed me, "Wow, what a wimp." Everyone then remember we were here and looked towards us. Oh man, he had to talk. I was so focused on the fact that Mikey was home. I totally forgot about how I was going to get CJ and I home. Or how I was going to explain who we were.

"Everybody this is Dona and CJ. Dona helped me out while I was in Dimension X and CJ was in prison up to about ten minutes before we got home. They are from the same dimension." Mikey walked over to us and wrapped his arms around us, pulling us into a hug.

"Mikey, CJ isn't a mutant. He isn't as strong as you are." I laughed at CJ's face. all of a sudden we all caught a whiff of something we hadn't smelled in a long time.

We all looked at each other with a huge smile on our faces, "PIZZA!" On the table was an extra-large, supreme pizza with stuff crust. Mikey pretty much tossed CJ and I on the couch to get to the pizza.

"Hey, you better leave some for us." I leaned forward and got a different scent sneak its way to my nose. I put my hands over my nose, "Okay, wow, you never realize how bad kraang brains smell until you get a whiff of fresh air. Guys lets get cleaned up before the lair starts to smell like a kraang battlefield. Okay?" I stood up and grabbed my bag on the way to the bathroom. As I closed the door I heard Casey say, "How did she know where the bathroom was? It took me a month to find it." If they only knew. I removed my belt feeling the energy dissipate as it got farther from my skin. I carefully set it on the ground and got into the shower. I felt the walls get tighter around me as the lite-mutagen started to become less potent against my skin. I turned the shower on and let the hot water fall over my body. Wow, I forgot the feeling of having hot, running water. As I started washing the dirt, sweat, and kraang blood off. I could tell I have changed a lot. I wasn't ten anymore. When I left I was weak, frail. Everything a nerd was supposed to be, but now as I look at myself in the mirror...

I wonder if there is even a fragment of who I used to be. The female in the mirror couldn't possibly be me. The female in the mirror is muscular and skinny. Her chest is a lot larger than the ten year girl, I used to be. My face had lost it baby fat and had lengthened and smoothed out. I slid my hand across my bald head and laughed. I glanced over at my mask that laid on the floor. I picked it up and started washing it off in the sink. I think the kraang stench came out after the sixth wash, rinse, and repeat cycle. I placed it back on. My brown eyes that resembled my father's so well stared back at me through my black mask. I smiled as I realized that I will always be the same. I twisted to the side noticing the single chip at the top of my dark green shell. Well, at least that is the worst of the damage. I glanced towards my belt, picking it up and securing it around my waist once again. I watched as the light green, female turtle with brown eyes and a black mask changed into a human. A lightly tanned girl, with long brown hair that fell into a braid with a purple ribbon tied at the end. This human wearing a yellow turtle neck tucked into torn, stained blue jeans. I crossed my arms across my chest and groaned at the thought of what CJ has told everbody.

As I walked out of the bathroom I heard everyone laughing as Mikey finished explaining our daring escape. CJ was laughing, when he caught a glimpse of me he waved me over. As I got closer I put my hand over my nose. "Oh gosh. Your turn." I motioned towards the bathroom.

Mikey smiled. "Hey, this is my new manly musk." He said this as he started fanning his armpits into the room making everyone gag.

"Okay, seriously. I agree with Dona. Go get a shower." April chuckled as she covered her nose. Mikey groaned, but took off with CJ. I over heard CJ ask Mikey why girls have to be so clean. Boys! How can they go smelling like a dead kraang. I sat down and April handed me a plate with pizza. Oh gosh. I have thought about this moment for nine years. I took it and quickly took a bite.

We all continued chatting and noticed Raph had something on his mind, but what? As I was shoveling pizza into my face Raph asked, "So... Are you and Mikey a thing?" My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my skull. I inhaled quickly which was not good because I had a mouth full of pizza. Which caused a coughing fit.

When I could finally breathe, I looked around at everyone. They were all waiting an answer. "No, not a chance. That would be..." I glanced towards the bathroom and shivered, "Gross. That is what that would be." I tried to go back to eating to avoid anymore questions, but with this family that was a long shot.

"How about you and CJ?" April smiled and elbowed me.

I immediately got up, "You know I think I will go over here." I tried to walk towards the couch when I heard something ringing. I glanced around curiously. Mikey and CJ came out laughing and pushing each other. there it was again. It sounded like a t-phone. Donnie pulled his t-phone out, but it wasn't his. I walked closer to CJ's bag. It was coming from inside. I unzipped the bag and pulled out the turtle shell-shaped phone and answered it.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end made my heart stop. I glanced over at Donnie.

"Dona? Is that you?"

I took a breathe I couldn't believe I was actually hearing his voice. "Dad?"


	10. Chapter 9

"Dad, how? Why? Wait..." I glanced over at CJ and raised an eyebrow. I pointed towards him, "How did you get to Dimension X?" CJ's eyes went huge. He was able to avoid answering as dad started talking.

"Dona? CJ found you! That's awesome! Now use one of the portals and the dimension coordinates that CJ stole to get home. Your mother has been very worried." All of a sudden I heard a familiar female voice on the other end say, "Are you kidding? My daughter can kick butt! You've been the one worried she's going to get into trouble." Mom always did look towards the positive side of things.

"Dad, if you wanted me to stay out of trouble. CJ would be the last person you should have sent. I found him only minutes before I got out of Dimension X. Guess where I found him." I heard my dad groan.

"In a jail-cell? I didn't send him. He stole the mission. I was going to send one of the girls."

I looked over at CJ, "Do you have the portal and the dimension coordinates?" I watched CJ look down. Oh man. That isn't good.

"The Kraang kind of destroyed most of my stuff, when I got there." Great no portal devices to get home.

"Dad, please tell me you have a copy of the coordinates?" I glanced around as I studied everyone's faces as they watched this conversation go down.

"Of course, let me guess he lost it. He is just like his dad." I took a breath, this next part was going to make dad freak. I could already see it coming.

"Dad, there's more." I took a breath as dad stayed silent waiting for whatever I was going to say. "Yeah, I wasn't alone in Dimension X. I helped someone get back to their home dimension." I paused. My dad stayed very calm. Yeah, he wasn't going to be calm once he knew who that was. "Dad, the guy's name is Mikey." I pulled the phone away from my ear as my father started yelling into the phone. Yep, just how I thought he would react. "Dad. Dad. DAD!" He finally stopped, "Everything is fine. He doesn't know anything. None of them do."

"Alright, get a portal opener and get out of there as fast as possible. Have they asked why you are turtle?"

"They don't know." I was so releaved that this belt has worked all these years without problems, but I knew it couldn't last much longer.

"Good, good. Alright, I will give you coordinates and then hang up. Don't tell them anything. We don't know what it could do to the future. Or the present? The future there, the present now." I wrote down the coordinates and listened to the instructions to how to fix everything. I finally hung up and rubbed the back of my neck. CJ was trying to hide from me. I walked towards him, pinning him against the wall.

"How did you end up in Dimension X? You didn't go in when I did." I glared at him.

"This is going to be good?" Mikey chuckled, but when I looked to him. He quickly looked away.

"Well, your dad sent me to find you." I raised an eyebrow, my dad didn't like him or trust him. "Come on, you would have preferred to be stuck with me in Dimension X than any of your cousins. You and I both know that." Dang, he is right. I smiled and put him down. I placed the coordinates and t-phone in my bag.

"Hey, hold up. Why do you have a t-phone? Donnie made those, and he only made them for us." Raph had stood up. He had every right to question it.

CJ started to answer, "Her dad-" I put my hand over his mouth.

"It doesn't matter. We are leaving. Mikey, I'm happy we were able to get you home, but we have to find a way home now. Come on, CJ." I started walking towards the exit, when Raph grabbed the strap of my bag. He pulled it off and held it away from me. CJ took a step back. No one touched my bag, not even my cousins.

"Your hiding something." Raph wouldn't give this up. He tossed the bag on to the couch. I reached for my sias that I had attached to my belt earlier. Raph smiled and grabbed his.

"Raph, drop it. You don't know what you'd be getting into." I was ready to fight. I watched CJ step towards the table of pizza and take a chair. He knew that the fight was bound to happen. Just who made the first move would be the question. It was quickly answered as Raph lunged at me. I spun missing his strikes easily. I knew his movements. In all these years, he never changed his tactics of attack. I avoided three more of his approaches. As I dodged the sias in his right hand it caught the buckle of my belt causing sparks to shoot from the buckle. It also started to shock me which made me look like I was dancing. "Ow!Ow!" Raph jumped back from me in surprise. Everyone's eyes were on me. Oh, this was not good they would have a whole bunch of questions if they saw me as my mutant-self. I tried to resist pulling the belt off, but the sparks started to get bigger and I didn't feel like being set on fire. As I pulled the belt off and dropped it next to my bag, it sparked twice more. I looked up at the group, feeling the familiar lite-mutagen leave my skin. their faces changed from worry to shock. I glanced over at my reflection in the mirror that hung on the wall. I heard CJ gasp, he already knew about me, but the fact that everyone else now knows is what he is freaking out about.

"Alright, Dona let's go." CJ stood up, grabbed my bag and headed for the exit quickly. i would have followed if I hadn't been grabbed. I was spun around and came face to face with Mikey.

He looked confused, "Your a turtle? Why didn't you tell me? Did you not trust me?" He was hurt and confused four years of hanging out and this nnever came up once.

"Mikey, you wouldn't understand. I can't..." I couldn't find the right words. "It was better you didn't know. There was less questions I had to answer. I needed to focus on the task at hand. That was getting home."

"So, who are you really?" He wanted to know.

CJ walked up, "Come on, Dona. We need to get out of here." I turned and looked at CJ and nodded. As I started tried to follow CJ again.

Mikey grabbed my arm and pinned me against the wall so I couldn't go anywhere. "WHO ARE YOU?!" He said that single sentence with such force, it scared me. Mikey's brothers were caught off guard as well. They had never heard or seen their brother like this.

"Mikey, like Dona told Raph. You don't know what your getting into." CJ tried to get Mikey to ease up, but Mikey just shrugged him off.

"Mikey, you wouldn't believe me even if I did tell you." Mikey's eyes grew soft.

He pulled back a step, he glanced at CJ and then back to me, "Try me." He was serious.

"Mikey, if I tell you specific things about me... It could mess the future up." I rubbed my temples, "I told you I need to get back to MY dimension. This isn't MY dimension." I was really hoping hewould catch it. I looked around and noticed Donnie mentally computing what I just said.

Donnie stepped forward, "Wait. This isn't your dimension, but if you tell us who you really are? You could mess up the future? Are you saying your from the future?" Everyone looked at Donnie and back to me. I halfheartedly smiled.

I looked at CJ, "Well... Yes."

CJ chuckled, "At least we can tell your dad we didn't tell them." That made me laugh.

Donnie continued with his thoughts, "And if you can't tell us things about you? If you tells us anything, it takes a chance of messing up the future? That means your the daughter of one of us?" They all froze at this realization. I took a breath, trying not to smile because it would give it away more than I want. I watched Mikey's face start to put together everything I let slip or told him in Dimension X. His eyes got huge.

"Wait a second? The video feed. They all had something like that." I groaned and looked over at CJ. "You have cousins... Are you saying we all have kids?"

I shrugged my shoulder, "Yes?" CJ elbowed me, and smiled. I wanted to punch him. He found this all so funny.

"Good going, Dona." He chuckled.

I turned towards him, "Oh, shut up. I am starting to think I would have preferred one of my cousins, but no I got you." I swung at him, playfully. He dodged it easily.

April stepped forward, "So... What am I like in the future? I mean do I make it?" Everyone quieted at that question. I looked at CJ confused.

"What do you mean do you make it?" It took me a second to understand. She is attacked all the time by the Kraang that she doesn't know what mission may be her last. I smile, "Yeah, you make it. Your really happy and satisfied with the life you chose."

Splinter stepped forward into view. I had completely forgot he was here. CJ and I both froze. I tried to keep the tears from falling. "Well, if you are one of my boy's daughter. Then, you shall stay here until you can get home." I walked towards Splinter, trying to contain my feelings.

"Thank you, grandfather." I couldn't stop myself. I reached forward and hugged him. His neck blocked everyone's veiw of my tears, but Splinter felt the tears on his fur. When I pulled away, CJ put his hand on my shoulder. I glanced over saw Mikey smiling.

I frowned, "What?" He was up to something.

"Who's your father?" He just smiled waiting for my answer.

"You know I can't tell you." CJ casually walked over to me and poked me inmy side between my shells. Dang, he knew I was ticklish there. "CJ... Don't." I started laughing from the ticklish sensation that ran through me. I tried to cover my mouth, but everyone saw it. They all knew now. Everyone turned and looked at Donnie. what they saw was my single tooth missing smile. I turned on CJ, "Your going to end up causing us to never be born. You realize this. Right?"

CJ chuckled, "When have I ever played safe?" He laughed and punched me in the arm. I looked over at Donnie, I realized we arethe same height. I watched Donnie's face turn quizzical. I saw the question coming.

"Who are you, then?" Donnie's question made everyone turn towards CJ. I groaned.

"Shut up, CJ. Just shut up." He gave me a cocky smirk.

"What's wrong gap-tooth? Worried about what your father will think?" He had picked up Casey's hockey stick and was spinning it around. He slid it across his shoulders, just smiling at me.

"You know go right ahead. Cause yourself not to be born. Life will be so much quieter." I walked towards him picking up my bo staff as he backed away from me laughing. I stopped and took a breath. I pointed my bo staff at CJ, "I know what your doing. I am not going to slip up."

He smiled, "Aw, come on." He raised his eyebrow, "It could be fun."

I chuckled, "Your right. While we're are it, we can tell them how you were made." CJ's face dropped into a frown.

"That's not funny." I smiled.

"Oh, not so excited now are you?" He groaned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, crud!" Everyone looked over at Raph, "I asked if you and Mikey were a couple!" Everyone burst into laughter.


	11. Chapter 10

Splinter thankfully cut in before anymore questions were asked, "These three have had a long day. Let them sleep." I hadn't realized how tired I was. Mikey went to his room. CJ and I sacked out on the couch. I tried to sleep, but I was listening to the conversations going on in the kitchen. CJ's leg was covering my view, but I heard.

Donnie: "I have a daughter? How is that scientifically possible?"

Raph: "Yeah, who knew you would get laid?"

Donnie: "Hey! What about you? Supposedly we all have kids. Wow, that is so weird to think about. All of us... Being fathers."

Leo: "Yeah, I can't even wrap my brain around it."

April: "Why are you guys so surprised it was bond to happen."

There was silence for the longest time.

Leo: "We have gotten used to the idea nobody could fall in love with us. So the fact that we not only get married, but we have children is... Mind boggling."

Raph: "Hey, Casey! What's wrong you haven't made a crack at Donnie having a daughter yet. What gives?"

Casey: "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking-?"

Raph: "That's dangerous!" I heard him start laughing.

Casey: "No, I'm serious. That kid, CJ? I think he may be my son."

There was more silence.

Donnie: "Why do you think that?"

Casey: "The fact that he picked up my hockey stick and he called your daughter gap-tooth."

Raph: "Hey wouldn't that be funny if they were dating." He started laughing.

Casey & Donnie: "NO!"

I started drifting off to sleep as I heard April say, "I wonder who I marry?" I smiled, if she only knew.

What woke me was the smell of food. Real food! I heard bacon sizzling in a pan. Something was wrapped around me, maybe they put a blanket on us while we were asleep. I opened my eyes and saw an arm. How in the world did he turn around on this couch without waking me? CJ was pressed against the back of the couch with his arm wrapped around me pulling me closer to him. His black bangs moved with his breathing. "Aw, how cute!" I glanced up and Mikey was looking down at me.

"Oh, shut up. I don't know how this happened." I pushed away from CJ. BAD IDEA! I hit the floor on my shell. Ouch! Mikey started laughing, CJ leaned over the edge of the couch rubbing his eyes.

"What are you doing down there?" He glanced down at the other end of the couch. "What were you doing on my side of the couch?" Oh, I could feel my cheeks grow darker.

I got up and walked towards the smells. As I walked into the kitchen, April was flipping pancakes and scrambling eggs. Raph was pouring some orange juice. Leo was buttering bread. Splinter was sipping his morning tea. I walked up to him, "May I talk to you, grandfather?" He glanced up at me. Everyone was watching.

"Of course, child." He set his tea down and I followed him into the dojo. The tree was young and small compared to the tree that I grew up with. He turned to me, "What is it, Dona?" I took a breath and stopped. How was I to tell him? "I am not around during the time you come from am I?"

I shook my head, "You have been gone two years." He looked down and smiled. I frowned, "I just told you are dead and you smile. Why is that?"

"Because from what Mikey said yesterday, you were ten when you arrived in Dimension X. That means I have a minimum of ten years left with my sons." He smiled, "And my grandchildren. Tens years to help you grow and learn." I smiled, he was right. He patted my shoulder and we walked back into the kitchen. There were plates set up for everyone. Casey kept on staring at CJ.

"Are you my son?" Casey just blurted it out. I guess the question was bothering him so much he couldn't wait.

CJ looked up, "My full name is Casey Ray Jones Junior. You and uh..." He glanced at me frowning. I glanced down at my food smiling, trying not to laugh. "Well, you guys thought CJ was easier than calling me Casey. Two Caseys is kind of hard to tell who your calling. You guys batted around the nicknames CJ, RJ, and JJ. But CJ was the only one that stuck." He looked down towards his food.

I had just taken a drink of orange juice when Casey asked, "So is your mom a babe?" I lost it. I started laughing so hard the orange juice shot out my nose. I grabbed a napkin, but couldn't stop laughing. Casey just frowned at me.

CJ groaned and put his hands over his head, "It's not funny, Dona."

I looked at him, "It is funny and you know it. You would be laughing at anybody if your story was theirs." CJ just groaned again.

Donnie frowned, and looked around, "What is so funny? What does Casey marry a bookworm?" Donnie started laughing.

"Oh, Casey isn't married," CJ looked up at me. Donnie stopped laughing.

"Hey, I thought we couldn't tell them anything?" CJ frowned at me.

"I didn't. I can't really stop your dad from not marrying anyone. If he never married anyone in the first place." CJ just groaned.

"Wait... So, if I'm not married. How did I have him?" I couldn't hold back the laughter. CJ threw a piece of toast at me. I caught it and took a bite.

Raph looked at me, "Ok, spill. How does Casey have CJ?"

I looked around and back at CJ who was looking down shaking his head, "Well, Casey is CJ's mom." Everyone looked at me weird.

Raph glanced at Casey, "Your a chick?"

I pulled the glass to my lips, "Not yet." Raph and Casey's eyes went huge. I put the glass down, "You see dad, was working on an experiment. He had taken a break and came back to Casey fooling with it. It exploded and boom gender-bent Casey. Or as we like to call Cassie. Well, things happened, and all of a sudden Cassie is pregnant and has dear ol' CJ. It is quite sweet actually." I smiled and looked at CJ smugly.

"You know I wouldn't be bragging, at least I wasn't cooked up in a beaker!" Ouch, no one touched that subject. Donnie's eyes got huge. CJ realized what he did too late. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah," I shrugged it off, "mom and dad were having problems getting pregnant. So dad created a egg-shell kind of incubator and placed me inside after the fertilization of mom's egg. It's the truth. No big deal." Everyone was quite for the rest of the meal. I was the only one out of my cousins that had an incubator as a womb. Even my little brother had been born like normal babies.

When everyone finished we started making our way towards the front room. Casey wasn't ready to drop the topic yet. He would be once he found out. "So..." He looked at CJ, "Am I a dude or still a chick?" CJ looked up at him.

"After I was born Donnie was able to change you back, but... I have a sister." The group looked up at him. "She has green eyes, blonde hair, and is a complete hot-head."I chuckled at that comment as I plunked down on the couch.

"Hey, I saw her on the monitors with Dona. She fights with nunchucks right?" CJ smiled and nodded.

Raph had been frowning, "Who is your dad?" CJ looked at me, I just shrugged it was up to him if he told. Raph was leaning against the punching bag with his arms crossed.

CJ took a breath, "You are." Raph's eyes grew as big as saucers. Casey and Raph looked at each other.

"How is that? I would never-" Raph started to say CJ was lying, but got cut off.

"You too got drunk. You weren't exactly thinking straight at the time." CJ just looked at the ground and then up at April. "Your son is a handful, just fore warning." I chuckled in agreement.

"Yeah, that is an understatement." I looked up at April smiling. Then I realized what he had just said. I turned towards CJ, "Hey! Don't you dare! If your dad's don't get together. No big loss, but don't screw up DJ's future." Mikey started smiling, "Mikey, shut up. Right now!"

"Didn't you say you had a little brother named DJ." He started bouncing up and down, "April is your mom, isn't she?" I put my head in my hands.

April's mouth dropped open as she looked over at Donnie. "Yes, April is my mom." I looked at CJ, "Why do we keep on talking. We're going to end up just talking ourselves out of existence."

I watched April muttle over the realization that was just thrown at her, but I could see her remember what I had said earlier. Mom had once told me about when she had been dating dad. When they were dating she didn't think she was ever going to be able to have kids. She had given up all hope, because she loved my father. April looked up at me and smiled. When Donnie saw April's smile, it made him smile. Donnie wrapped his arm around April and pulled her closer to him. "Oh, please don't" I put my hands up to cover my face. "Watching you two kiss as adults is bad enough, I don't need to see you two kiss as teens." They just laughed.

"Ok. Ok. So CJ is Raph and Casey's kid. Raven is Raph's daughter. April and Donnie have you and DJ. All you have left is Kris, Lily, and Miley." Mikey was bouncing up and down.

"Raven?" Raph glanced at CJ, who just nodded.

"Raven and CJ are technically half-siblings. Raven is the daughter of Uncle Raph and another mutant. Who shall remain named." I said as I looked towards CJ who was smiling.

"Miley is yours. She was the one with yellow mask from the surveillance." Mikey smiled. I glanced over at Leo and frowned. I stood up and walked over to Leo. "Your son is the spawn of Satan himself-"

"Oh, so he marries Karai?" Raph said it jokingly, but when he saw my face. He realized he had hit the nail on the head. "Oh." Raph looked over at Leo with a frown.

"Kris is irritating. He is good in a fight. Unlike you, he doesn't let a pretty face falter his attacks. Lily is the opposite she is kind and gives everyone a chance, even those who don't deserve it." I crossed my arms, and walked back to the couch. "Alright now that we got that over with. Dad we need to get a portal device so that I can put the coordinates in. So we," I motioned towards CJ, "can get home."


	12. Chapter 11

"So... Let me get this straight. I was able to invent a type of mutagen that lets us change our appearance?" I nodded smiling. Donnie and I were figuring out the final details on the portal device. We kind of got off topic when Donnie had asked about the belt and how it was able to change my appearance. "And it lasted you ten years?" I nodded again.

"Yeah, I was just as surprised. At least I can give my dad some new information on the lite-mutagen." Donnie smiled and looked down.

"So, I really marry April?" I laughed, we were in Donnie's lab and everyone was hanging in the kitchen. "I mean it is kind of hard to believe." He looked up at me.

"Yeah, well, the way we look, kind of makes getting married, having a family, and growing old with someone hard to believe." I glanced over at the open door and could see CJ chatting with Casey and Raph.

"Just wondering are you and CJ? You know..." Donnie started gesturing with his hands. He glanced over at CJ and back to me.

My eyes grew huge, "What! No! No. No, we are just friends. Just friends." I got up quickly. I was not going to talk about this. "You hungry. I'm hungry. I'm gonna get a bite to eat." I walked out of Donnie's lab and walked into the kitchen. CJ looked over at me as I walked through the living room. CJ threw me one his half-smiles that activated butterflies in my stomach and I shot him back a smile. As I entered the kitchen I heard Casey ask CJ the same question Donnie asked. Why was it that the young version of our parents seem so more observant than our parents. Maybe it was because we were ten when we left and no lovey-dovey relationships happen at the age of ten. I grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge, shut the door, and leaned against the fridge. I was taking a drinking of water lost in my thoughts.

"So... How close are you and Donnie to fixing the device?" I nearing jumped out of my skin. I looked up and Mikey and April were standing there. Mikey with a casserole dish of some new mysterious meal. Even though Mikey was older. He was still the same old Mikey.

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Yeah, maybe a couple more days and we'll have it. What is that?" I glanced at the casserole dish. Mikey let a huge smile appear on his face.

"My new and improved lasagna. It is going to be a lot better than anything else I have come up with." He was so excited.

Everyone cam together for supper, each waiting for someone else to take the first bite. I was so hungry I finally gave in. Everyone watched me curiously. I looked around, "It's good. It tastes like the real stuff." I looked down at the lasagna, "What did you do to it?" Mikey had just taken a big bite. He looked up at me.

"I followed the recipe." He smiled and took another bite. Everyone looked surprised and started eating. The smiles on everyone's faces said Mikey did a good job.

"Wow, Mikey, if you cook like this more often. I don't think we'll need to order out for pizza." Leo said it as a compliment, but it was taken wrong. When Leo saw everyone's faces. Mikey looked like he was going to cry. CJ and I just at each other and laughed.

I slapped Mikey on the shell, "Don't worry there are many pizzas in your future." Mikey smiled at that.

Later that night...

"I think I have it!" Donnie came running in the living room where everyone except Donnie had been watching a scary movie. Everyone jumped at Donnie's outburst even tough Uncle Raph. "I fixed it. You guys can go home!" He was smiling.

Everyone smiled sadly knowing that even though we didn't belong here, but they would miss us. I smiled took the device from Donnie. CJ grabbed our bags, pulling out a device and standing next to me. "Don't worry we'll see each other in a year." I looked over at CJ who was typing something into the device.

I started the portal opener, entered in the coordinates and placed it on the ground. The door opened as CJ and I went through the portal. CJ zapped them with an amnesia ray; it makes them think that we were a dream and that we hadn't actually existed. When we stepped through the portal we standing in the living room. I heard a scream, CJ and I jumped into fighting stances. As we looked around Raph was sitting with his arm wrapped around Mona on the couch. Mikey was sitting on the floor with Miley both holding onto a pillow for dear life. Leo and Karai had been sparring in the dojo. Raven, Lily, and Kris came out of the kitchen. Dad, Mom, and Casey came out of dad's lab. The second everybody realized what they had just happened they attacked in a huge attack hug. It was quiet suffocating, but hey that's family.

 **Sorry, It took so long to finish I just wasn't sure how to finish it. Tell me what you think. If you have requests for my next story. I would love to hear them.**


End file.
